Naruto: The Next Generation
by randomlyrandompenguins
Summary: The war is finally over. Naruto has become hokage and Sasuke was brought back. The five nations still hold temporary peace and Konoha 11 have become heroes. Now its time for a new group of shinobi ranging from Genin, to ANBU, join them on there adventures, or misadventures as they become the next heroes of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION! ALL THOSE WISHING TO REPORT OR REMOVE MY STORY, THE FORM IN MY STORY IS PART OF MY STORY! AS YOU CAN SEE IF YOU YOU READ IT, IT IS BROKEN UP WITH THOUGHTS, AND THINGS SAID BY A CHARACTER! IT IS PART OF MY STORY!**

Please read first:

Naruto sighed. Being the Hokage was a lot more boring than he had thought. As he idly flipped through the large stack of papers on his desk, his eyes caught an old spiral bound book resembling the Bingo Book. On the cover were the words **REGISTERED SHINOBI. **He leafed through the pages noting that it must have been for an older generation seeing as they all had his dads signature. Finally closing the book, Naruto's eyes scanned the office for a place to put the book. However, Before he could find a place, the door to his office burst open revealing a pale man with chicken butt styled hair.

"Hmph, I see you already found the old version of the Registered Shinobi. Thats makes my life a whole lot easier." Sasuke muttered as he dumped a large book on the desk. It looked similar to the book that Naruto was just reading.

"Its the registered shinobi book for this generation. You need to approve and sign all the new genins, then record them into the book." Said Sasuke reading the Hokage's confused expression. "you might find some Chuunin, Jounin, and mabey Anbu there though since they registered during the war, therefore, im guessing Tsunade didnt have time to approve them and just sent them on missions considering our shortage of ninja's at the time." He continued before setting down another stack of papers. "Read these, sign them, and record them into the book following this template." He threw a crumpled piece of paper at Naruto who caught it with ease. As he turned to leave, Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Before you go, get me some ramen will you?" he ordered. Sasuke turned to him with a glare that could kill.

"Chicken? or Miso?" he growled.

"Chicken will do." responded Naruto. Sasuke turned and stalked out of the door.

After Naruto had brought him back, Tsunade had put him in an Anbu jail for a month before letting him out, but in one condition- He would have to serve as the Hokage's assistant for two years before being able to become a shinobi and go on missions. Tsunade had retired before those two years were up, and when Naruto became the Hokage, he inherited Sasuke as a secretary.

Naruto chuckled to himself before returing to the book with a sigh. He took the page on top of the pile and began to record, starting with the name.

**Name:** _Tsukino _

**Last Name:** _Hikaru_

**Gender:** _Female_

**Age:** _18_

**Rank: **_ANBU _"Hmm, yet another young ANBU" Muttered Naruto with a disapproving tone, who thought the riskier missions should be done by more older shinobi.

**Appearance: **Naruto took the photo paper clipped onto the page and pasted it down. It showed a slender girl with ivory skin and long silver hair. She was wearing an ANBU outfit, in her right hand was a black tiger ANBU mask. The most striking part though, were her piercing blue eyes

**Personality: **Naruto looked at the paper. According to info from her previous teachers, she is a stoic, calm, and collected girl. She often trains rigorously. She is dedicated to her missions and is very loyal.

_Reminds me of Sasuke, minus the loyal part_ thought Naruto

**History: **Naruto scanned the brief paragraph. Not much is known about her past, No known relatives, but was often seen at the Uchiha compound when she was young. She is an accomplished kendo specialist. NOTE: Might have had a connection with Itachi Uchiha. _A connection to Itachi?_ wondered Naruto before going to the last part.

**Strengths: **Apparently, she was very good with Katana's, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu

**Weakness's: **According to the application, she struggles with teamwork and seems to have a late reaction when seeing fire jutsu's

**Preferred Weapon? **Naruto glanced at another photo, it showed a black bladed katana with a silver hilt. The sheath was also black. The blade had the kanji for _night _inscribed by the bottom

It went on to talk about how she was a wind type like him

Naruto closed the book with relief, only to remember the rest of applications neatly stacked on his desk. He groaned. _Sasuke had better hurry up with that ramen._

Well? what do you think? please submit an OC with anything you want! (PM preferred)

OC's Accepted so far:

Tenjo Reven - reven228

WE NEED MORE


	2. Chapter 2

All righty! I still need more ocs but for now, here is another chapter! I have put some accepted ocs, but there are some that I am still thinking about or havent looked at, so if your oc isnt in here, dont lose hope!

Ayame pushed open the doors to the Hokage's office, wondering why she was called.

"Oh! your here!" greeted Naruto. Well, anyways, I called you here because Ive got your Genin team for this year. Unfortunately, most of our Jounins are busy trying to make up for the missing work that piled up during the war, and you are the only team that has been decided upon." He said

"That, unfortunately also means,you cant start training yet cause this generation has to be at the same pace cause I want another rookie 9!" He said with a cheer. Ayame sweat-dropped

"If thats all, I'll be leaving now" She said

"Yeah, you can go, but If you see Sasuke, can you tell him to get me some chicken ramen?" he asked

Ayame walked out of the building while reading the list

_Team 7_, _Ichara, Ayame_

_Asako, Sora_

_Kokoro, Setsuko_

_Akimoto, Kenji_

_Your first meeting will be right after you get this message at training ground 3_

Ayame finished the note, adjusted her jounin vest and headed towards the training grounds.

She reached the sign that read "Training ground 3". Walking past it, she headed towards the practice dummies where she could see three figures already there and waiting for her. She nervously fingered her chestnut colored hair. _I hope this _doesn't_ turn out like my first team_

Once she reached the dummies, she looked at the team before beginning to speak.

"ano... We'll start by introducing ourselves. Im Ayame, your sensei, I like gardening and I dont like having the day off" she said

"I'll go next!" said the only boy, although, he certainly didn't look like a boy, He had long eyelashes, large eyes, and high cheekbones. He was slim with pale skin and had long coppery red hair to complete his girlish look. He wore a navy blue hoodie minus the hood and baggy gray pants.

"My name is Kenji Akimoto! I dont know what I like, or what I dont like!" he said with enthusiasm.

Next came a girl with sky blue eyes and pale blue- almost white hair in a loose braid which hung around her right shoulder. She wore a white dress that fell a little past her knee caps. Under it, she wore white tights with the standard blue sandals.

"My name is Sora Asako. I like cloud watching and I hate cabbage" She quickly said before glancing at the final person. It was another girl, her hair was navy blue and tied in a side ponytail on the right with a string on which was a small bell, she had pale ivory skin and was wearing a black shirt that had long sleeves hiding her hands. She also wore blue pants with a weapons pouch on her left thigh. The most noticeable feature was that her Konoha headband was covering her eyes. "My name is Setsuko Kokoro" She said in a melodic voice. "I like music, and I hate anybody who underestimates me, and yes, I am blind" he finished. There was a long silence.

_So this is the team I have huh? well, it should be interesting, to say the least..._


End file.
